I'll always remember...
by Surreal Angel
Summary: Takeru Takaishi is a popular rebel, who is having problems in school, and life. When Hikari Kamiya enters is life, it is changed forever, and he begins to slowly fall in love. But Kari is hiding a dark secret. Please R&R!!! (my first major fic)
1. Chapter 2

****

Chapter:2

****

A/N: Yeah! I actually got 10 reviews! Thanks people! So here I am continuing the story. O_o

****

_______________________________________

It was a pretty normal day at school today. My friends and I were outside, fooling around and laughing. They couldn't help but stare when Kari was about to pass by. "What's up with that girl? She looks like a teacher!" said my friend Mai. All my friends couldn't help but snicker, as she came closer. "Hey Kari, read any good fairy tales lately?" Kari smiled confidently and said; "Yes I have." Kari walked away, and my friends couldn't help but laugh. I was playing along, and laughed too…just a little though.

***

Yes! School was almost finished, and I haven't gotten in trouble all day. After that, I could just get home, and have some time to relax. Or maybe, I would hang out with my friends. I caught a glimpse of my friends in the hall and went to them. "Hey T.K, wanna go pull a prank on that new guy?" One of them asked. "Or maybe we can chill at the mall." another added. Suddenly Kari approached us. "So, I'll be at your house same time?" Kari asked. My friends were staring at both me and her. Uh-oh, they didn't know she had been tutoring me. I thought to myself. "What the heck is she talking about, T.K?" one of my friends asked. I stopped to think about what I was going to say. "I don't know, this girl is just crazy!" I said grinning. Kari frowned. "I thought that there was a kind person underneath that rebellious popular interior of yours, but I guess I was wrong." She said, and walked away. My friends started laughing, I was still grinning. "Man, that girl is crazy!" one friend said, as they continued laughing. I felt sort of bad. But, I bet Kari wouldn't mind.

***

The very next day, Ms. Onoda kept glaring at me. "I hope you have been studying!" she said too me. "Yeah, whatever." I answered. Only one more period, and school is over! I thought to myself. It was Friday and I just had to get out and party! I entered the math room, and Ms. Onoda was holding a pile of paper. Once everyone was seated she shouted out "Surprise math test!" and began handing out the papers. Students groaned, and sighed as she handed them out. I took a look at the test. The questions looked like exactly what Kari had been tutoring me on, Damn teacher, she was fooling me all along. I would have aced this test, if I had actually paid attention to Kari, that is. Time seemed to pass by slowly. This test was hard! I groaned in frustration and dug my hands into my hair. I HATED math, and that was all there was to it. Thirty minutes had passed and Ms. Onoda yelled out "time's up." I admit it, I was worried for the first time about a stupid test.

Ms. Onoda began marking the tests right away, which was strange because she would never mark tests in class. Suddenly the bell rang. I jumped out of my chair and headed for the door. "Hold it right there Takeru!" she called out. "Everyone else may leave, and you Takeru… please take a seat. "What did I do now?" I asked. "You got a 3% on your math test." I grew silent. "Have you've been studying, I gave you a great student to be your tutor!" "Well it's her fault, she.." Ms. Onoda cut me off. "No Takeru, it's your fault. You haven't been paying attention have you?" "Well I…" I stopped, and noticed that Kari hadn't been in school all day. "Where's Kari?" I asked. "Kari's at the doctor's, she's…" Ms. Onoda suddenly stopped. "What? What happened to her?" I asked. "She's just went for a check-up, that's all."

***

I was still curios about Kari so I decided to drop by her house. But it wasn't only curiosity that brought me there, Ms. Onoda figured I still needed tutoring. Geez! I stopped at her house, a bug brown house, with perfectly cut grass and flowers in the yard. I rang the doorbell. Her big brother, Tai opened the door. He had the same brown hair as Kari, except it was bigger…yes way bigger. *ahem* "Hey, aren't you the imbecile who egged our house last Halloween?" Tai asked. "No," I said and began whistling. "Oh well, I got back at you anyway." he said grinning. "That was you!?" I asked. "Anyways, what do you want?" Tai asked crossing his arms. "I'm here to see Kari." "Come in." I entered and Tai went to Kari's room, to call her. I saw Kari come out of her room; walking slowly torward me. She looked like she had a cold. "What do you want?" Kari asked. "I still need some help tutoring." "But I'm just some crazy girl, REMEMBER?" "But I didn't mean it…" "OUT!" Kari yelled, walking back to her room. Tai showed me out the door, and slammed it. ARRRRG! I groaned.  
***

I made a decision, I would apologize. It was my only hope of passing the last year of high school. After that, no more school for me! I went back to her house and banged on the door. This time Kari opened it. "Uh, hi." I said practically stuttering the words out. "What do you want now Takeru?" I came back to say s-sor…" "Yes, I'm listening…" "I'm sorry." I said. (Man that was hard.) "Finally." she muttured. "Come in." I entered and followed her to the living room. I flopped down on the couch, as she headed to the kitchen. "Do you want anything to eat?" she asked opening the fridge. "Nah, it's ok." Kari sipped on her juice and opened the books. This time I would pay attention. I said to myself.

***

****

A/N: I hope the story isn't too straight forward, I'm going to add a twist. ^_^;; I just spoiled it a little! Too be continued…


	2. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, don't sue me…please! ^_^;;

****

A/N: I worked really hard on this fic so I'm hoping to get a lot of reviews. My inspiration for this story was 'A walk to Remember' so you can…YIKES! I don't want to spoil it so read, read, read! P.S: this takes place in an alternate universe… this means no digimon, and the attitudes are a different.

__

~Prologue ~

____________________

I still remember…'her'. She showed me how to become a better person, a better friend, but most importantly; she showed me the true meaning of love, and how it felt like to be loved. Yes, it has been 5 years, but I will never forget, Hikari Kamiya.

~***~ 

*Sigh* detention for me again, as usual. I thought to myself. What's the big deal anyway? I've haven't been in class for a week, missed all my homework, and flunked the math test. So what? I Takeru Takaishi wouldn't waste my time on such use-less things, and besides, I'm 17 and not getting any younger. You only live life once, right? I was twirling my pencil around, staring at the clock. The classroom was silent except for the slow ticking of the clock. The silence was soon broken, when Ms. Onoda, my math teacher entered along with Hikari Kamiya. 

Hikari had always been the quiet type, who often read, It was rare to see her without a book in her hand. To put it in simple terms, she was the outcast. She was wearing her usual pink sweater, and long white dress. Her short brown hair was down. She was in my class ever since third grade. But I never paid much attention to her. In fact, no one did.

"Takeru, I have something very important to discuss with you." Ms. Onoda said; Kari still by her side. I was wondering what she wanted now. "Your going to have a tutor, from now on." she said glaring at me, with her dark green eyes. "What the hell? I don't need one." I yelled out. "Yes you do, your failing and if .you don't get your grades up I'm afraid you cannot graduate." "And who the hell is going to tutor me?" I said hoping it wouldn't be some annoying teacher. Teachers…they're always getting on your case. "Hikari Kamiya, she's a very good student, I'm sure she'd be able to help you. "Oh great." I said sarcastically. "Hikari I'll give you some time to talk wit Takeru." Hikari nodded, and Ms. Onoda left the room. "Hello Takeru" Hikari said smiling. "Hi" I said, not even bothering to look at here. "So, I guess your having some trouble with school." "Wow! You got it Einstein!" I said rolling my eyes. "Look, with a little help, you can pass. I believe in you." This time I looked at her. "Well maybe, I don't need help! And you don't even know me!" "Yes I do, your Takeru Ishida, 17 years old, a popular rebel who thinks that failing school is no big problem. After all, if at first you don't succeed, try, try again. Yes I do know you. You've been in my class since third grade. "Look, you've been reading too much of those fairy tales of yours. I said that I don't need your help!. "Fairy tales always have morals for you to learn, and that's what you need. I'll be at your house by four." And at that Kari left the room. Ah dammit, I thought to myself.

***

My apartment smelt of fresh baked cookies. "Honey, I baked some cookies for you and your tutor. She seems like a very nice girl. "Yeah, Thanks mom." Suddenly the doorbell rang, and a couple of knocks followed. I opened the door and standing outside was Kari, carrying some books. "Oh, hi" I said while chewing on my cookie. "Come in." "Oh why hello dear." Mom said waving. "Hello Ms. Ishida." Kari said smiling back. "Please don't call me that, that hasn't been my last name for years now!" "Mom!" I interrupted. I hated it whenever she would mention dad, or anything that had something to do with him. "Oh, well call me Nancy please." Mom said smiling, while handing me the plate of cookies." "Well you two better get started."

Kari followed me to the living room. She laid the books on the table. "Okay, let's start of with math." "Yeah sure." I said grabbing another cookie.

***

"So you multiply 2x by…" "Can we take a break, please?" I asked. Kari had been explaining for an hour already. "Ok, fine." she said closing the book, and putting it down. The room was silent except for my mom's humming which could be heard from the kitchen. "Are you kids alright?" she asked. "Yeah mom, were fine." I answered. Kari got up and picked up an old family photo, which was sitting on the shelf. "Who's this cute little boy? He looks so happy." Kari asked. "That's me." I said turning on the T.V. "You looks o happy with your whole family." "Well that was before and now my dad and my brother are both gone." "Oh, what happened to them?" Kari asked. "My father's gone, divorced, and my brother…I paused for a while. He's gone forever." I thought about Matt, and how I missed him so much. "What happened to him?" "He was like me, a rebel, a trouble maker. But one day is pranks got the best of him…he died in a car accident." I stopped, crushing the now empty can of soda I was drinking. "Oh…I'm very sorry." Kari said putting her hand on my shoulder. "But I'm here to help you, not only with school work I mean." I stared at her comforting eyes. "Thanks" I muttered. At that point, my feelings changed. Maybe I misunderstood her…maybe.

***

****

A/N: To be continued. I need about 10 reviews to continue o_O


	3. Chapter 3

****

A/N: Here's chapter 3 of the story. Erm…I'll make it that about 5 reviews=1 new chapter, because I want to make sure that you people are still reading! ^_^;;

"So you multiply this by this to get six?" I asked. "Yes, you're catching up Takeru!" Kari said. *sigh* "That's good." I said. "Well it's 5:45, I better get going." "Okay, I'll see you on Monday." Kari said leading me to the door. I walked out and said; "Oh yeah and Kari…" "Yes" "Thanks," I said and smiled at here for the first time. Kari also smiled and waved goodbye.

***

No! How could the teacher make me star in Romeo and Julliet!? I hate plays! And I hate that story! And I absolutely hated Romeo… bleh, tights! "Romeo and Julliet is a classic love story that portrays love in a well mannered way. It teaches you that true love never had an ending." Our love-struck dram teacher Ms. Tanaka said sighing. "And the one to play Julliet is… Hikari! Kari nodded and smiled. ARRG! How did I get the part of Romeo? I didn't even audition, how the hell did that happen? It's gotta be that Ms. Onoda. She's playing me for a fool! She was the one always telling me to 'get involved'. She never had to tell Kari to get involved, Hikari joined everything to volunteer. I betcha' she joined this shit because the play would be making money to donate to the children's hospital. I wondered, did she do this just because her parents forced her to, or was she just a good and kind person at heart.

***  


At practice, I noticed only the 'good' people where here. Those A+ honour students, or members of the student council. "Takeru and Hikari, I would like you two to read out your lines now." Ms Tanaka said pushing her glasses up on her nose. I cleared my throat and got ready to read my lines. "Romeo, where are thou Romeo?" Kari read. I looked at my lines and there were words I didn't even understand. So instead I said "Right here, baby." I heard a couple of snickers, snorts, and giggles. "Please Takeru, be serious!" Mrs. Tanaka said. "Oh, alright." I groaned.

***

****

A/N: Ok, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter is going to be about the play. So now there's that little review button down your left. Click on it!! Remember, I need about five reviews to continue. Thanks for reading! =)


	4. Chapter 4

****

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! School has been taking much of my time, so I guess that the chapters are going to be a little short, but please R&R anyway!

____________________________________________________________________________________

It was the opening night for the play and I managed to memorize my lines. My ex-girlfriend Aki offered to help me, but I knew that she was only doing that in hopes of getting back together. The audience seats were filled up. My very proud mom was sitting up front beside my friends who were snickering at the fact I had to wear tights. I saw Aki, who was waving at me. When it was time for my part my heart skipped a beat, I guess I was kind of nervous-just a little bit though.

The stage was so bright, I practically had a seizure! When I saw Kari, I had to admit she was very beautiful. She was wearing a long red dress, and her hair was up with clips I got up to the part where I was to describe Julliet's beauty. I was about to speak, when suddenly I forgot my lines. Um…It was something about the east and the sun, I think. Uh-oh, I'm in trouble. I could just feel Ms. Tanaka whispering the lines, but that didn't help, she was behind me. I looked up at Kari's bright eyes, and her warm smile. "You are so beautiful, you're eyes; full of love, your beautiful smile could make anyone fall in love with you." I suddenly stopped. Kari was slightly blushing. The curtains closed for the next scene. Why the hell did I say that? I thought to myself.

***

The play was almost over, I was 'dead' and 'Julliet' was saying her last lines. Uh-oh, the part I dreaded the most was about to happen… the kiss. Kari finished her last word and moved her face closer towards mine. I had to keep my eyes closed. Our lips touched, and I admit, I liked it. Kari plunged the 'knife' to her chest and fell on me. The curtains closed and there was a loud applause. The curtains opened again and everyone bowed. The audience stood up for an ovation.

*** 

"Nice change of lines." Ms. Tanaka said patting my shoulder. "Thanks" I said and ran off, looking for Kari. I had to apologize to her about the lines thing. I caught a glimpse of her talking to her best friend Miyako. "Kari!" I yelled out. Kari stopped. "Yes?" she asked. "I… um… I'm sorry for screwing up on the lines." I said. "No need to." Kari said. "Huh, why? I totally screwed up and you know it." "Don't apologize for saying that stuff, if you do you would be apologizing for the truth." she said; as her and Miyako started giggling and walking away. Huh? Is she mocking me? I thought to myself.

****

A/N: Sorry the chapters are so short! Like I said, school has been taking much of my time. But at least I hope it's keeping you in suspense in what's going to happen next.! To be continued!


	5. Chapter 5

****

A/N: Here I am back with another chapter! Sorry I'm taking a while to get new chapters up. But don't worry, I'll finish this one!

________________________________________________________________________________

I suddenly caught a glimpse of a tall person, who looked kind of familiar. That person was walking towards me. I finally saw who the person was… my dad. "Hey, T.K." My dad said to me smiling. "That was a great show." "What are you doing here.?" I asked. "I just wanted to see you again." "After all these years!?" I said angrily. "T.K, I'm sorry, can you please give me some time to explain. I'll take you out for dinner and…" "It's too late." I said and ran off.

It was dark outside, and I was sitting down by a tree. I was there; silent and thinking… about my dad. I was angry and confused. I suddenly saw a shadowy figure walking to me. I thought it was my dad, and was about to say something, when I heard a familiar "Hi." It was Kari. What was she doing here? I wondered. "So, what are you doing here? She asked. "I was about to ask you the same thing. "I saw you running down here, you looked angry. "Well, maybe I am." "What's wrong?" Kari said and sat down beside me.

"It's nothing… it's just my dad." "Yes, I'm listening. She said. "My dad just visited me today. It's been the first time I saw him in two years." "What did you say to him?" "I told him it was too late and then I ran off; here." "You should have asked him why he hasn't been there for you after all these years." "It's probably because he doesn't care." I said looking at the ground. "He does care, he's your father. Why else would he want to see you again if he didn't care." 

I thought about it for a while and realized that Kari was right. "You should talk to him, what do you have to loose?" Kari said, and got up.

"Maybe… I will." I said silently.

****

A/N: Too be continued! Please check back for updates! Now review! ^_^;; Thanks for reading!!


	6. Chapter 6

****

*Important Notice* Hi everyone! Sorry it took me awhile to upload a new chapter my computer crashed. O_o But me being the computer geek I am fixed it tah-dah! So here's a new chapter... but before your read I'd like you readers to know that It might take me a long while to upload new chapters because sadly, my parents have decided to take the internet off for awhile =( But please keep reading I swear I'll finish this one! Enjoy! Ja ne!

_____________________________________________________________________________

I did exactly what Kari told me to. Here I was sitting in front of my father, having dinner. We haven't said much to each other. When we were finished, and got in the car; I finally brought up the courage to ask him. "Dad, can I ask you something?" My dad looked at me with a sort of surprised look. "Sure son, anything." he answered. "Tell me… why haven't you been here for me, how come you come back after two years." "Well it's…" he paused for a moment. "I know I've been a bad father to you lately. When Matt died two years ago I took the blame on myself. I felt as if it was all my fault." 

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked. "I was afraid to see you again because I felt as if I didn't treat Matt like how he deserved to be treated. That's why he became rebellious… that's why he got in the accident and died. When I heard that you were also getting in trouble lately, and following his footsteps I blamed it on myself again." We had a silent moment for a second.

"Dad…. I didn't know… you felt that way." I said. "I don't want to loose you too… you're the only one I have now." "Dad.." I didn't know what to say; I felt that I understood his state of sadness. 

"I'm not perfect; I'm sorry for everything, If there's anyway that I could repay you…" I smiled and said; "Dad you have already." My dad looked confused. "Huh, how?" he asked in a confused tone. "You've repaid me by just being my dad… thank you." My dad and I hugged for awhile. I smiled and said; "You know I'm never this emotional." "Heh heh, neither am I."

***

****

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Yeah… I know it's way to short, but I still have a project to do… a science fair… a test next week… and so on and so on. ^_^;; Please check back for updates! Bye bye for now! **To be continued**


	7. Chapter 7

****

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. The internet is going down on Saturday though. So enjoy! I'll try to get the new chapters ASAP!

Another usual day at school. It was lunchtime, and my table was the loudest. "So T.K, how was it kissing that loser?" Aki asked me. "C'mon just leave her alone for once." I said. "Oooh, T.K has a crush on Kari…" she joked flirtatiously. "Forget it." I said walking over to Kari's table. I decided that she was a friend to me now, after all; she had done A LOT for me lately. 

Kari was sitting alone, reading (as usual.) "Hey." I said to her. "Hello Takeru." she answered. "Uh… I wanna thank you for helping me out with the problems I had with my dad." "Your welcome." I noticed my friends staring at us. Suddenly, Aki came walking towards us. "Hey you listen… leave my guy alone!" she yelled at Kari. I could hear a couple of "Ooohs…. Or uh oh's coming from my friends. "What are you doing Aki?" I yelled angrily. 

"This is between me and this girl… I'll see you after school!" Aki turned around and left. My friends were laughing. "What the hell is this all about? I asked my friend Daisuke. "Aki thinks that you guys are getting close… a little two close. Especially after that kiss…" "Look, there's nothing going on between us!" I said angrily.

"Well she was pretty hot at that play." he said. Some of my friends laughed. "You guys need a life I said and left."

****

A/N: Yet another SHORT chapter. Hope you enjoyed it anyway. Make a child smile today by R&R her story. =) 


	8. Chapter 8

****

A/N: I'm baaaack! Sorry for the LONG delay people! Thanks for all the reviews telling me to continue…. I really appreciated it! Well here's the *short* chapter you all have been waiting for… enjoy!

________________________________________________________________________________

I was worried about Kari. When Aki chooses to fight, she means it. I saw Kari getting ready to leave school, and I decided to come with her. "Hey!" I called out; walking beside her. "Oh hi Takeru." She replied back in her usual oh so cheery tone. She acted as if nothing was wrong. 

When we exited the school building outside waiting was Aki. She had her hands on her hips and simply said… "Remember me!?" in an angry tone. Kari ignored her, walking a bit faster. "Get back here!" she called out.

Suddenly all my *friends* were in front of us. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked. "Aki sort of asked us to come with her…" one of them answered. Suddenly Aki kicked Kari in the back, causing her to fall and drop all her stuff. Aki gave out a loud chuckle of pride; and signalled my friends to join in. They all began laughing (most which sounded fake.) I grabbed my best friend Daisuke by the neck; when the rest saw that they fled. Kari had tears in her eyes. And wept silently. Daisuke pushed me back. "Man… what the hell is wrong with you." I didn't answer him… I was too angry. I punched him. "Our friendship is over!" he yelled out, and left. I helped Kari up and picked up her stuff. "Are you okay?" I asked. She wiped her tears away and even managed a smile. A smile… at a time like this. She nodded and answered; "Yes, I'm fine." "C'mon, I'll drive you home."

***

We arrived at her house. "You sure your okay?" I asked. Kari nodded. "Thank you, for everything." she said. I stared at her for awhile. Those bright gleaming eyes of hers… still full of happiness. "Is there anyway I can repay you Takeru?" "Well…." I continued staring at her and blurted out; "Want to go out sometime?" I blushed, and said; "I… I owe you remember?" Kari smiled warmly. "That would be nice." she answered. "Cool… I'll see you on Friday then…." Kari nodded. "But you have to promise me one thing…" "What is it?" I asked. "Don't fall in love." Kari said. I laughed and said… that shouldn't be a problem… I only want to be friends anyways." "Thank you." she said and got out of the car.

"No why would she want me to promise a silly thing like that?" I thought to myself.

"Oh well… it shouldn't be a problem… Kari isn't exactly the type you can *love* in a romantic way.

***

****

A/N: Woo hoo! Longer than the usual. ^_^;; It's beginning to sound like a walk to remember huh? Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review! 


	9. Chapter 9

****

A/N: Hey people! Are you happy? I've got a new chapter up! Yipee! Well… enjoy! ^_^

Anyways…. I noticed that chapters 1 and 2 are mixed up… I'll fix that up soon.

__________________________________________________________________________

I swallowed hard and knocked on Kari's door. It was the day I was supposed to take her out. It wasn't exactly a date. I just figured I owed her. And just being nice to her wouldn't cut it. I knocked again and her brother had answered the door again. "Hello." I said. Not exactly looking him in the eye. "So… it's you?" he said grinning smugly. "Yes." I answered.

"Okay… let me get this straight; first you dislike Kari…. And all of a sudden… your asking her out on a date?" "It's not a date!" I answered. Just then Kari came to the door. "Tai… are you picking on him?" she said. "Nah, I'm just teasing." Tai said and then went back inside. "Sorry about that." Kari said smiling. "it's okay… I know he was just playing around." Kari nodded. "Well… I'm ready she said." "Great." I answered. 

Lucky for me that this wasn't going to last really long. Kari's curfew was at 8:00 straight. Her parents mentioned something about Kari needing a lot of rest… or something like that. 

When we arrived at the theatres it was packed. (Well… it was a Friday night.) What do you want to see? I asked her. Kari looked at the movie posters and pointed to some fairy tale movie. The one for kids. 

"That one!" she said enthusiastically. "Well… okay." I said and then sighed. I owe her…. I kept saying to myself. 

The movie was full of cheerful background music… a little bit of action, nothing violent… and romance. *sigh* yes… romance. Kari seemed very interested. I just stared at screen; watching some fairy girl grant this poor girl some wish. 

After about an hour the movie ended. "Don't you think that was interesting Takeru?" Kari asked me. "Yes… it was okay, I guess." I answered. "You know what I think was the most interesting part?" "What?" "The ending. Because I learned that it's possible for your dreams to come true no matter who you are… or what situation you might be into." "That's nice." I answered. 

"Do you believe in dreams?" Kari asked. I thought for a second and then said; "Not really… they never got me very far." "But then can, if you believe in them. But, oh well… that's your opinion." Kari said smiling.

We had a small dinner and talked for a while. We had a normal conversation. And it felt as if I was talking to a close friend. Kari understood me and respected all my opinions. I actually was glad that we got to talk. Because that's when I realized that I truly did misunderstand her.

After all these years, I can call her a friend. I guess, she was my only true friend right now. Well, it was Kari's curfew, and I had to drop her off home. Before she left she had thanked me and told me that she had fun. I said good-bye and drove on my way home. 

I thought about Kari for a while. She was a good person, she really was. Not a lot of people where like her. Nice, polite, and well… kind of pretty. Heh… not in a babe way though. Just pretty. I guess that I liked her. I then chucked to myself. I liked her…. But I definitely did not love her. That would never ever happen. I thought to myself. Later I would find out that I would be very wrong.

****

A/N: Well hope you enjoyed! I'll be updating soon! If you read a walk to remember… well, I guess you know the plot. But shhh! Don't spoil it.. Hehe. ^_^;; Bye! 


	10. Chapter 10

****

A/N: Sorry for the long hold up… I have been busy with a lot of things lately. But I *finally* found time to put up a new chapter. Enjoy! J 

__

A month passed and Kari and I were great friends. I realized that right now, she was my only true friend. I even brought up the courage to ask Kari out again.. But this time it was a date. Kari and I were very close, and I was happy that Kari was a part of my life… and she would be forever. Or so I thought… until that day… that day that would haunt me forever.

Kari and I were walking down the street during a nice hot sunny day. We had a great time hanging out, but something seemed to bother Kari. "Kari… are you okay?" I asked her. Kari looked at me and answered. "Yes I'm fine." Do you want me to get you anything.. Maybe ice-cream or something?" Kari didn't look up. "I'm alright." she answered. 

I stared at Kari for awhile and then noticed something. Kari looked thinner… and was that a bruise on her arm? Oh well… I'm probably just imagining things. "Kari… something is bothering you… I just know it." I said looking her in the eyes. Just looking into her eyes… I could tell that there was something just not right. "Kari… you can tell me what it is… because I care for you a lot, and I…" gulped and finally said… "I love you…"

We had a brief silent moment. I couldn't believe I said that… yet deep inside I know those were the words I had been longing to say for quite a long time now. 

Kari's eyes began tearing. "You can't…" she said. She put her head on my shoulder and began to sob. I looked at Kari thorough her tear filled eyes. "I-- but I do." Those were the only words that I could get out of my head at the moment. "You can't love me…" Kari said softly. "Why not?" I asked confused and bewildered. 

"We can't be together… we will never have a chance to be together." "Why not?" I asked again. I was very confused at the moment. Was it something I said? 

"Kari… I know in my heart that in the future, we will always be together." Kari stopped sobbing for a second. "For me… there is no future." "What?" I asked in a baffled tone. 

Kari looked at me deep in the eyes and grabbed onto my hand, and said the words that frightened my very soul.

"I'm dying Takeru."

****

A/N: Well… that's all for now folks. Sorry for the cliff hanger ^_^;; I try to continue A.S.A.P, but I'm pretty sure you know what to do right now. 


	11. Chapter 11

****

A/N: Oh my gosh! I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated this story in such a long time. I was so caught up in school and having fun during summer vacation I almost completely forgot about this fic. But don't worry I _promised_ that I would finish it. So here's the new chapter. *whew* feels like I haven't written forever!

Leukemia. She had leukemia. That eight letter word which had no significant meaning to me before was now tearing me apart. It was so unreal. The one person who meant the world to me was … _dying. "It can't be …" _I whispered. "I've known since summer, and since then I accepted everything, it was almost as if I was prepared to leave this world. _Until I met you, Takeru. _Kari began to weep again. _"I'm so sorry …" _Kari kept repeating in between her sobs. 

It was me who should have said something, but my confusion and hurt kept me from saying anything. I couldn't believe this was all happening. Suddenly everything made complete and utter sense. Why Kari made me promise not to fall in love with her, why she was absent from school, why she was using her spare time to volunteer in her spare time, for anything that she could help with. But at the same time nothing made sense.

I didn't even notice how thin she had gotten over the past few months. It was my love for her that completely blinded me. I could feel tears hot tears crawling down my face. We both cried together until we got to her house. I spent some time at her house mourning over the situation. When I walked back home I couldn't believe any of this. Why, …. Why the hell does if have to be like this? That night, I couldn't stop thinking about Kari. I prayed for a miracle to happen. It felt as tough my heart was so weak, that I couldn't even breathe. 

I cried myself to sleep that night.

****

A/N: Short, I know. Sorry chapter 12 is written yet so I have some *brainstorming* to do. I'll try to write it and post it up as soon as possible. Ciao! 


	12. Chapter 12

****

A/N: I'm back again, posting another chapter as promised. I'm sorry it's short. I posted this extra early because I have to catch up on my math homework. ^_^;; … I hope you enjoy!

The next day Kari decided that she was ready to inform the students at school about her illness. Everyone in school stared in silent disbelief, as if waiting for the punch line of some horrible joke that none of them could have believe have been told. The whole concept was a unfamiliar to everyone. Some people started to cry, some stared at her with sadness in their eyes as if it was the last time they could ever seen her. It was eccentric though. The quiet, intelligent girl who no one noticed, was now the talk of the school.

I'd never had anyone close to me die before. Except for Matt. And I was totally devastated. It took me forever to cope. That's when the problems with me began. I didn't want to go back to that rebel phase, not when Kari was the one who helped me and changed me into a better person.

I finally had the chance to ask Kari the questions that were in my head. There wasn't anything much the doctors could do. It was a rare form of the disease, there was no available treatment. She told me how when the school year started she felt fine. It wasn't until the last few weeks that she'd started to feel it's effects. "That's how it progresses." she said. "And then, when your body can't keep fighting you don't."

When she said that to me she didn't seem as depressed as I thought that she would be. She was completely the same, nothing changed about her, she was the same from when I became friends with her during the school year.

that I've known her. It was just now that I began to discover what a great person she truly was. I've known her ever since elementary school. I used to throw snowballs at her when she didn't suspect it, I use to steal her cookies, I've even laughed at the blunt jokes the other kids would say about her. I regretted all those awful things I've done to her years back. Instead of being hateful to her I could have got to known her better, became friends with her. But that was back then, when I was nothing more than an immature child. Kari helped me realize another thing about myself. _I was growing up._

I was for the first time in my life, completely and utterly lost in my own emotions. 

****

A/N: Please review, I'd like to hear from you! 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Here I am again posting another chapter before it's back to school. I hope that you enjoy. And do continue sending in your wonderful reviews. ^_^ 

I came by over Kari's house almost everyday. I was constantly worrying over her, wondering if she was okay.

The school year was passing by. Kari's appearance had changed drastically, yet she was still the same person. It hurt me deeply to see her getting weaker everyday. It was tearing me apart. She was constantly telling me that it was going to be okay. I knew it wasn't. 

It was after school and she was too weak to go so I came by her house again. She opened the door smiling happy to see me. "Hello Takeru." she said warmly. "I haven't seen you all day… I've missed you." I said. Kari smiled again. "I've missed you too, want to come in and sit down?" she asked. "Sure." 

We sat down. It was silent for a moment. Until I blurted out, "Are you scared?" My voice shook as I said that. Kari looked me in the eye and put her head against mine. "I'm scared to death." she answered. I could see tears forming in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have brought the subject up." "It's okay, really." she answered. "But it's not the fact that I'm dying that scares me." I was a bit startled when she said that. "Then what are you afraid of?" I asked, hoping that I hadn't sounded too blunt. "I'm scared… of having to leave my family… friends… you Takeru. I held her tight and never wanted to let go. "I love you." she said silently. "I love you too." I whispered. "Kari?!?" She had stopped breathing. "Kari!" I screamed. She had fainted in my arms.

***

Kari had been rushed to the hospital. I broke down completely. "No.. it can't be her time… not yet… please…" I was hysterical. A few hours later Kari had regained her composure. 

***

The next day I went to the hospital during visiting hours. I saw Tai sitting on a bench next to Kari's room. "Hey Tai." I greeted. "Hi." "So, you just saw Kari?" I asked. "Yeah. She's doing better. I knew that you were going to be here." said Tai. "Yeah. I'm really worried about her." "Actually, I wanted to talk to you." Tai said as he stood up. 

"What about?" I asked. I looked Tai in the eyes which looked as if he had been crying, which surprised me. Tai the oh so *tough* older brother, who was brave and obnoxious; crying. I couldn't blame he though. This was hard on all of us. "It's about Kari…" "Don't worry Tai, I've changed… I took her for granted before… I knew I wasn't nice to her before… but Kari has changed me, and I really do care about her." I said hoping that Tai would believe me. He was always so protective of his little sister. "Yes, I know." he answered. I breathed a sign of relief. "And I wanted to thank you for taking care of Kari… for being so good to her. You have no idea how much this means to both Kari and I." Tai said putting his hand on my shoulder as a sign of gratitude. 

"There's no need to thank me. And well … I love her." I said he wouldn't beat the crap out of me just like any other overprotective older brother would do. To my surprise he grinned and said. "That I know too."

***

****

A/N: What a coincidence … Tai is thanking Takeru and today is Thanksgiving! Ha ha. ^_^;; Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I'm oh so thankful for the reviews. Hehe.


	14. Chapter 14

****

A/N: *Whew* I finally found time to update this story! Enjoy!

The school year was quickly coming to an end. And sadly, as much as I hated to admit it, so was Kari's life. 

Kari and I were at her house, enjoying each other's company while we still had the chance to. Suddenly the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." I said as I stood up to open the door. When I opened the door I was surprised to see my former best friend Daisuke, and Kari's best friend Yolie. "What are you doing here Daisuke?" I asked a bit angry and confused at the same time. Kari slowly walked to the doorway entrance and her eyes brightened when she saw Yolie. 

Yolie darted her way to Kari and gave her a hug. I could see unshed tears in her eyes. "Kari… I've missed you so much!" Yolie sobbed. "Me too." Kari said as she smiled. I then brought my attention back to Daisuke. "You still haven't answered my question." I said impatiently. "I just came here to see Kari." He said. Kari welcomed Daisuke in. 

I was surprised at what happened next. There were actually tears in Daisuke's eyes. 

"I can't believe--your actually…" 

"It's okay," Kari said and smiled.

"I came here to say-- good bye and I want you to know that you've got the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met," he said to Kari, his voice cracking. "and even though I took it for granted and wasn't always nice to you, I wanted to let you know how I feel. I've never been more sorry about anything in my life." He paused and swiped the corner of his eye. "You're probably one of the kindest people I'll ever know."

Daisuke was fighting back tears. Yolie had already given in to hers and sat weeping on the couch unable to speak. There were also tears forming in Kari's eyes. Kari opened her arms as a gesture of forgiveness. Daisuke went to her willingly. "Let's forgive and forget, I would rather forget and gain a new friend then reminisce about the bad times." she whispered. Then it was Yolie's turn. 

"You'll always be my best friend." Yolie said. "And you'll always be mine." Kari answered. 

When Daisuke and Yolie were ready to leave, the pulled on their jackets and looked at Kari one more time, as if to remember her forever. "I hope that our friendship's not dying too," Daisuke said too me and patted me on the shoulder." I nodded. "Me too." I answered. As I watched them walk out, I knew I've never been prouder of both of them.

***

I waited for a miracle.

It hadn't come.

****

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter… please review! 


End file.
